The Human Mating Ritual
by TFRiD Queen
Summary: Skyshipping/Astral; Astral has gathered several observations about humans during his time on Earth, but so far, he has nothing on this so-called "sex". Too bad there isn't a way for him to learn about this, or is there...? M-rated for a reason, kiddies.
1. Observation 1: Watching is not welcome

A/N: I have no idea why I am writing this, except that I love Skyshipping and I feel it is horridly underrepresented. Also, because I really love Astral's lack of knowledge about our world. Also, I am not very good at writing pr0ns but I hope it's amusing. Ages are ambiguous, so if you feel squicky about 13-year olds having sex, just pretend they're older or something. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I SWEAR. Using English names because I feel like it.

* * *

><p>"Ah...a-ah...Yu-Yuma...ngg..." Said boy merely responded with a grunt, though talking was a bit out of the question when one of her breasts was currently between his teeth. In addition, one hand was gently wrapped behind while the other was doing...<em>things<em> inside her. Namely, an alternation between pinching and thrusting inside, or perhaps it was simultaneous—given the assault of stimulation, she could barely think straight, let alone figure out his various methods of torturing her. Not that she cared very much at this moment; in fact, she only cared about one thing right now, and that was how close she was.

"Haaa...Yuma...please...please..." The words came out like molasses.

"Hmm? Did you want something, Tori?" Although he sounded innocent, she knew him well enough to know he was smirking. That and the fact that his fingers suddenly stopped moving, eliciting an involuntary moan from her.

"Nngg...you know what...I...want..." She wanted so badly to thrust her hips toward him, to relieve the heat herself, but he kept her firmly in place.

"Do I?" He was enjoying this. There was nothing quite like the ego boost of having his girlfriend squirming and writhing with pleasure underneath him (well, except dueling, but that was different...). Yuma knew exactly what she wanted and how, but he couldn't resist teasing her.

"Agh...don't make me say it...please..." Tori whined again, even though she knew she would give in. She always did. Despite her pleadings and complaints about it, and how embarrassed she felt afterwards, she knew that, in her lust-induced haze, she only wanted one thing, and she needed it _now_.

She jerked again as Yuma's hot breath fanned against her ear. "But Tori, if you don't tell me, I won't know...if you want this"—his hand moved again inside her and she bit back a scream—"or this," and he purposely rubbed against her core extra slow this time. It was all he could do to prevent himself from slamming inside her and rutting like a pair of animals, but he was determined to keep in check—or as much as could before all willpower broke.

That bastard. If she wasn't currently pinned underneath his (delectable) body, she would've slapped him. She was about to retort with a jab of her own but all that came out was a squeak as he crushed her against him and this time, she could clearly feel his arousal straining against the cloth. Tori knew she should just free them both from this torture and admit what she wanted, but she couldn't give in _that_ easily. The game would become boring otherwise. Yuma, on the other hand, was sincerely hoping she would speak soon, because he didn't think he'd be able to hold off for much longer; _especially_ not when he could feel the softness of her breasts pressed against his chest, and her hands roaming all over—

"A-ahh...Yuuuumaaa...you...i-idiot...ah, ahh..." Tori was beyond caring at this point.

"Just tell me...what you want..." He could feel himself tensing up in anticipation of her next words—

"You...inside...please...haaah, dontmakemesayanymore!" The last part came out in a rush as she desperately rocked against him to release the terrible yet wonderful pressure. She felt Yuma hurriedly discard the remainder of his clothing and before she could even catch her breath, something hot thrust inside and filled her unimaginably full. They both moaned loudly at the sensation, clinging desperately to each other. The pace started steady enough, but within minutes Yuma had sped up as the tightness reached unbearable levels.

"Yuuuumaa, I'm almost there..." Tori barely managed to breathe out between gasps. Saliva was running down the side of her mouth, but she couldn't tell if it was from the kissing or her moaning too often to swallow.

"Uh...me too..." Yuma bit out as Tori dug her nails into his back. Both were so close, he could feel her starting to tighten around him and—

"_Yuma! What are you doing?"_

Everything screeched to a halt; Yuma hadn't been wearing his key and he had told Astral multiple times specifically _not_ to interrupt them whenever Tori was over (unless it was an emergency), so how could it be possible that he was hearing the blue alien's voice _right now—_

"Yuma? What's wrong?" Tori noticed his lack of movement and shocked expression.

_'Please let me be wrong. Please, please let me just be hearing things and Astral's really not here asking what I'm doing. Please, god, don't let me be right...' _Slowly, he craned his neck around, only to come face-to-face with Astral's white/gold iris'.

Pandemonium ensued.

* * *

><p>AN: Huur, I know this chapter seems really short, but that's because I had originally planned to write this as just a one-shot drabble; however, the more I wrote, the longer it got, and I realized that I end up changing scenes/perspective a few times, and that doesn't fit well within a one-shot, so I decided to break it up into chapters. This is the first time I've ever written anything for ZEXAL, so I hope the characters are pretty IC; timeline-wise this is up to you, I just sort of imagined it somewhere down the road, be it a few months or a few years, but I'm really striving to keep as much of the show canon as possible, so here's the hoping I don't make any mistakes!


	2. Observation 2: Humans are strange

A/N: I can upload relatively quickly because most of the story is already written out, actually. But I don't want to just give a massive deluge of good stuff at once, it should be enjoyed slowly for best results. : Aaaand I just realized this chapter is a lot longer than the first one. -_-;;;

* * *

><p>Humans really were a strange species. They put what seemed like an obscene amount of effort to publicly attract the opposite sex, and yet when it came to the actual mating process, they were incredibly private and almost ashamed to acknowledge it. <em>'It's a wonder they have managed to prosper at all' <em>Astral thought, completely ignoring the screaming and yelling in his general direction. Although Tori wasn't able to see him, Yuma had apparently informed her that their little "session" had been interrupted by none other than the alien duelist, and both scrambled madly to cover their bodies and put themselves back into some semblance of order, all the while berating him. Well, more like Yuma was cursing at him—"goddammit Astral, this better be a real emergency or I'm locking you away next time"—and Tori was flushing a brilliant red, trying to hide herself under Yuma's vest.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND—"

"_Yuma, wait, I thought that—"_

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE US ALONE—"

"—_heard yelling. I thought you were in troub—"_

"—YOU SEE ANYONE TRYING TO STEAL UTOPIA—"

"—_no, but what does that have to do with human mating rituals—"_

"STOP!"

Astral and Yuma simultaneously shut up at Tori's outburst. Her eyes were darting around, as if trying to figure out where exactly Astral was, but, failing that, she simply chose to direct her speech at Yuma. "Geeze Yuma, I'm amazed your sister and grandma haven't come running back from wherever they are. Just because they're not home doesn't mean your neighbors aren't; besides, you're hurting my ears." She glared at him, as if it was all his fault that Astral appeared and ruined everything.

"Why are you yelling at me? It's his fault!" Yuma pouted, shooting Astral a look. The alien simply put on an innocent 'who, me?' face.

"You don't have to tell the whole world about it," Tori replied, although she did feel slightly guilty. Even though Yuma held the key, he couldn't control Astral's appearances; furthermore, she knew it was difficult for him to divulge every single aspect of human behavior to the perpetually curious alien. It had been bad enough explaining away "energy release"; she was amazed they got as far as they did without giving him "the talk".

"...Well, this is awkward..." Yuma mumbled, cutting the silence and starting to put his pants back on. The mood was obviously ruined, and attempting to shoo Astral away would only result in more questions. Better to just pretend the whole thing never happened and then make up some bullshit answer to tell to him later.

Though only vaguely familiar (read: incorrect) with the on-goings of human rituals, Astral had been around long enough to know when he had intruded upon their privacy. He felt a little bad for ruining their moment, but he couldn't help it; Yuma always seemed to skirt around his questions when it came to more...intimate details about his relationship with Tori, and while he respected their wishes to leave them alone, he was intensely curious to add to his observations about humans. That, and Tori genuinely sounded to be in distress; Yuma couldn't blame him for being concerned, could he?

"_Yuma...please tell Tori that I am truly sorry. I did not mean to intrude upon your...moment."_

"Yeah, well...it's not really your fault for not knowing, I guess...just...don't do it again."

"_I...will try. Although, this will be difficult, due to my lack of observations in this area of human behavior. Perhaps we would all benefit from a more detailed explanation of this activity?"_ Astral had no underlying intentions, of course, but Yuma instantly turned red and twitched.

"Wha-what? Didn't I already explain this to you?" he stuttered, looking at the ground.

"_Yuma, I do not think 'spending time alone with Tori' counts as sufficient detail; you already spend time alone with her at school and at home, yet none of those instances seem to count as a mating ritual. You need to be more specific."_

Oh god. He could feel a headache coming on. Seriously, how does one explain the birds and the bees to someone who wasn't even familiar with humans in general? It had been bad enough listening to it at school and from Kari, but even that was preferable to explaining it to someone else. "Uh...I'm not actually the best person to ask about this...Tori, you tell him." At her name, Tori looked up in surprise, halfway buttoning up her shirt.

"What? Tell who what?" He couldn't possibly mean detailing to Astral what just happened...could he? She shot him a look as if to confirm her suspicions, but he merely looked away. _'Sure Yuma, lay it all on me. He's YOUR alien, not mine...' _

"Ah...what did you want me to do?"

"I, uh, well, Astral wants to know...what...counts as a...mating ritual..." Yuma laughed nervously and hoped she wouldn't slap him.

"And why...would I want to do that?"

"So...he'll stop interrupting us in the future?"

Well...he had a point. If this had only been his first instance, then all their future trysts would have an added edge of being discovered by Astral. Not exactly an ideal situation.

"But why do I have to? Can't you tell him? I mean, he's practically _with_ you all the time!"

"I did! The first time!"

"Yeah, some explanation that must've been."

"Exactly—hey! Well, if you think you can do a better job, then by all means go ahead!" He made a grand gesture towards Astral, who was looking expectantly. Tori cursed for having gotten herself into this corner—if she backed out, Yuma would tease her endlessly, but if she accepted, it meant explaining every parents' worst nightmare to someone who wasn't even human.

Oh joy.

"W-well, if I'm going to do this, then I should at least know where he is. It's kind of weird talking to a wall..." At this, Yuma took the key from a chest and put it on the floor in front of them.

"Here. Just use this as a, uh, placement. And get over here!" He gestured towards Astral, who immediately floated over the key in front of Tori, looking every bit an eager pupil. The situation would've been comical if not for the topic.

"Right. So," Tori clapped her hands together and took a deep breath. _'I can't believe I'm going to explain sex to someone who, is not only an alien, but also invisible!' _"Well, I don't know what Yuma told you, but, um, the human mating ritual, also known more commonly as "sex", is the process that humans undertake in order to, um, reproduce."

Astral's eyes widened in confusion. _"So, you and Tori are attempting to produce offspring of your own?"_ Yuma nearly choked on his own spit. "What! No! I mean, well, maybe not now—just...no."

Tori raised an eyebrow at this exchange. Talking to an invisible being was awkward enough, but even worse, she realized, if Astral had questions, she wouldn't be able to answer them. Well, at least not without help... "Yuma, what did he say?"

"He asked why people have sex if they're not making babies," he mumbled, turning red. Tori felt her own face flush and mouthed an "o".

"Uh, well, sex is for more than just having kids...it's...also a way that people...show their love for each other. Do you understand that?" She looked expectantly at Yuma. Yuma looked at Astral.

"_But you love your family, do you not? Then, why do you only participate in this ritual with Tori?"_

"Because it would be sick otherwise! Look, let's just say that sex is something that you do with someone you love, who is NOT family! Besides, the kind of 'love' I have for my family isn't the same as the 'love' I feel towards Tori."

"_There are different kinds of love?"_

"YES."

"_I...see. But, what if you loved someone of the same gender?" _

"Uhh, Bronk and Shark are my good friends and all, but I don't swing that way..." Tori giggled, realizing what Astral had been asking. She decided to chime in before Yuma went off on a tangent. "You can have sex with someone of the same gender too, although, you won't be able to have kids. That only works with two people of the opposite gender."

Astral nodded seriously. _"Interesting. So, to summarize, sex is an act that not only allows for human reproduction, but is also a ritual to show affection?"_

"Pretty much."

"_How exactly does this ritual work? Does it have something to do with pressing your bodies very close together? Is that how you combine your essences together?"_

"UHHH...well...hey Tori, how about you explain to Astral exactly how people...do it..." Yuma very badly wanted to dig a hole right now and bury himself, but he didn't have a choice; Tori was unable to see/hear Astral, and he was bound to press for details. Sometimes, it really sucked being the only person who could communicate with Astral.

Even though Tori knew it was coming up, that still didn't prepare her for it; no matter how clinical and technical the terms she used, explaining the physical motions of sex was still horribly, terribly, difficult. "Ummm...we-well, there are physical differences between girls and boys. And, um...uuhh..." She nervously twisted a stray strand of hair as she tried to force her way through this situation. "A-and, um, well, boys...and girls...between...legs...have...um...different...well..."

She tried, she really did. But no amount of moral obligation could force the next words out of her mouth. Well, her mouth moved, but no sounds came out. "No, I'm sorry Yuma, Astral, but I just can't do this! If you want him to know about sex, then you explain it—because I'm not doing it!" With a final pout, Tori folded her arms across her chest, as if daring Yuma to say otherwise.

"This...isn't working, is it?" Yuma sighed and rubbed his temples. Seriously, why was it so hard to say something that was technically not even all that complicated to explain? It was too bad they couldn't just give Astral a textbook or one of those stupid educational vids and have him sit through it...

_Wait._

"Actually, Tori, I have an idea..."

* * *

><p>AN: Ho ho ho. I had a lot of fun writing this part. Emulating Astral's "Astral-ness" was very awesome. I hope it was convincing.


	3. Observation 3: ZEXAL is very useful

A/N: The chapter before things _really_ get interesting...I wonder if any of you saw it coming...

* * *

><p>SMACK. In all honesty, Yuma had been expecting complaints, and shock, and flat-out rejection, but that didn't make his cheek hurt any less. He would've retorted angrily, if it weren't for Tori's upset and hurt expression.<p>

"What! How could you even suggest such a thing! Pervert!" She cried angrily, nursing her hand.

"Well it was just a SUGGESTION, since it's obvious that we're not going to solve this problem by talking about it! And did you have to slap so hard..." He whined, rubbing his cheek. Tori still looked miffed, but her face softened somewhat. Maybe she was overreacting just a bit—after all, Yuma and Astral were very close, and no matter how much he complained about the alien's peculiarities, he always tried his best to help.

"Sorry. I-it's just, you know, this is something special...intimate. I can't abide by the idea of putting on a...display...for someone, even if there aren't any bad intentions." She sighed. It looked as if they were just going to have to think of another way to explain this to Astral, or simply give up.

"I-I know. I'm sorry for upsetting you, but we can't exactly just leave this...hanging," Yuma glanced at Astral, whose expression was unreadable, "hell, even I thought it was a long shot. Guess we could always use Google..."

"And what? Have him watch porn?"

"...Good point."

Astral had lapsed into silence as the two teenagers argued amongst themselves about the best course of action. Tori's extremely negative reaction to Yuma's suggestion confirmed his suspicions about this "sex" being an intensely intimate and private activity, and apparently exposing themselves to others during this activity was strictly looked down upon. Having had the constant freedom to be around Yuma whenever he wanted, this concept was a little difficult for him to digest, but he could respect their desire to keep certain things to themselves. After all, there were certain thoughts that he didn't share even with Yuma.

_'If the problem is being observed by others during sex,' _he reasoned, '_then, perhaps it will be acceptable if I take the observation part out of the equation...'_

When he snapped out of his thoughts again, both Yuma and Tori were fully dressed and Yuma was staring at him expectantly. "Astral? Did you hear me?"

"_I'm sorry. What were you saying?"_

Yuma sighed. "I said, I'll just...finish telling you about this some other time. It's just too awkward right now...sorry buddy, but there's some things in the human world that are too special to just...expose...like that."

Astral nodded. _"I understand. But, Yuma, if I may make a suggestion of my own...what if I were able to gain information about this ritual without observing it? Would that be acceptable?"_

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Yuma quirked an eyebrow. Learn about sex without watching it? How was that even possible? Was Astral saying he would learn about it on his...own?

"_I mean...maybe I can experience this "sex", and from there build my observations."_

Now Yuma was _really_ confused. "Um, Astral, in case you haven't noticed, but you're not exactly...solid. Or seeable. Or hearable. And even if you were, who...would you do this with?"

At this Tori made a strange sound, somewhere between a choke and a laugh. "Is he saying what I think he's saying...?" Most likely Astral's answer would be Yuma himself, seeing as he trusted and knew him the best, but...she shook her head as strange and, frankly, inappropriate images flooded her mind. It wasn't physically possible, they both knew it; besides, she was rather doubtful that Yuma would consent to such an idea.

"I have no idea." Yuma shook his head slowly.

"_Well of course Yuma, I am well aware of my physical limitations. But you are not—"_

"Before you say anything else: Astral, you're a great friend and partner and all, but I am NOT going to let you experiment with my bod—"

"_That was not my intention. As I have stated, that would be impossible. However, together, you and I are most definitely capable of sharing physical experiences..."_

Yuma could've sworn he saw a smirk on Astral's face. But what was he implying, both of them being able to share things together...? Then all of sudden the answer hit him like a ton of bricks.

Oh. No.

Oh _hell _no.

He swallowed nervously, wondering if he should even mention this to Tori. On one hand, it did eliminate the spectator aspect (in a sense...). On the other...he would be doing this with an audience in his head. Which may or may not be even worse.

"Are you saying we should...Xyz Change ZEXAL?" he whispered.

Astral's lips turned upward just a tad. _"You're not as slow as people say you are, Tonma."_

* * *

><p>AN: So short! But think of it as a teaser for the really juicy main course, which I foresee being longer than all previous chapters combined because I'm bad at sectioning things. *hangs head* By the way, in case you weren't sure why Tori was so upset, basically Yuma was suggesting that Astral just watch them doing it instead of a video. Yeah. But that would just be kind of...freaky. O.o *(I really can't see any exhibitionism/voyeurism going on in this group...)


	4. Observation 4: Mating is pleasurable

A/N: SO NOW THE FUN REALLY STARTS. It would have been even longer except I thought that would just be too unbalanced. Also because I'm still not really done... *sweatdrop* BUT here's the first part, so enjoy. WARNING, I tried not to make it incredibly graphic, but since this is about Astral experiencing all the details, well...go ahead at your own risk. Note, I have not actually even watched that episode where they do that whole ZEXAL change, so if I got the details wrong, please let me know and I shall make the corrections. Special thanks to Ghetto-Kaiba09 for clarification.

* * *

><p>"Uh, just one question: Can we even do that outside of a duel?" Yuma and Astral stared at each other for a few seconds, with Tori glancing back and forth at the two.<p>

"_...You have a point. I must admit I did not think about that...requirement."_

"Guys, hate to interrupt your brilliant discussion, but what's going on? And why are we talking about dueling?" Tori was a little wary of their answer, but better to be in-the-know than have it come as a nasty shock later.

Yuma instinctively twitched. "Well, remember when Astral and I did that whole Overlay transformation?"

Tori frowned, flipping through her memories of his duels...it sounded vaguely familiar and she did recall on several occasions seeing the transformation... "You mean when you went all super-saiyan with Astral?"

"Uh, sure, why not." Yuma sweat-dropped. Did he really look like a DBZ character...?

"Um, okay. So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, when we transform, Astral kind of...becomes part of me. I-I mean, I'm still me and in control, it's just that Astral can sort of...also do what I'm doing. You know..." He trailed off, hoping she would get the point.

"You mean, he's in your body? Wait, like you're possessed by him?"

"No no! I mean, it's like, I'm in control, but I can sort of hear/sense Astral there with me too. Like, um, I guess you could say it's like I'm in the driver's seat and he's hitching a ride."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"So. Well."

"...You're not going to slap me again, are you?"

"..."

"_Yuma, if Tori is really against this, then I can respect her wishes and we can forget about pursuing this course of action—"_

"Fine. We can...do it." Yuma blinked at her a couple of times to make sure he heard correctly.

"A-are you sure? You know this is totally not necessary, right?"

Tori felt her resolve wavering a little bit, but part of her felt a little guilty for just shutting Astral out of their lives like that. He and Yuma would always be partners, and she supposed it would be frustrating to not understand something important that was going on in your partner's life. Besides, Yuma had said he would be the one in control, and Astral would sort of become part of him...? It was a little confusing, but in the end, it would still be with Yuma and it wasn't like she would be able to see or hear Astral anyway. "I'm fine with it, Yuma. Really," she reassured him with a small smile. "Besides, we both agreed that this is something important for Astral to understand."

Yuma nodded, but with some uncertainty. "Well, don't force yourself if you don't feel like it. You know I can always just...explain it to Astral myself."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes a bit. Yuma was sweet and caring, but sometimes almost overly so, to the point of being overprotective. She wasn't made of glass, dammit! "Don't worry, as long as _you're_ sure you're okay with it. So, uh, how is this transformation going to happen anyway? Is that why you were talking about dueling?"

"I guess we'll find out." Yuma shrugged. "You ready to try this, Astral?" The blue alien nodded.

"_Theoretically, perhaps if we focus our energies similar to how we are in a duel, we may be able to achieve the same results. Of course, this is all just speculation."_

"We'll never know if we don't try! On my count, then! One..."

"_Two..."_

"THREE! I Overlay myself with Astral to build the overlay network! Xyz Change, ZEXAL!" The two duelists shouted at the same time, and in that instant, the key glowed and a blinding white-blue light filled the room, along with black, glittering swirls that reminded Tori of the Milky Way Galaxy. The light grew so strong she had to shield her eyes; when the glow faded, there stood before her a figure clad entirely in red/white armor, with blonde hair and heterochromatic eyes. He still looked like Yuma—like a taller, slightly older version of Yuma. She stood staring, not sure of how to proceed.

Yuma glanced down at his body; sure enough, he was wearing the same armor that appeared when using ZEXAL power. "Yes! It worked! Amazing huh, Astral?"

_[Yes. I wasn't expecting it to be such a success.]_

[Oh yeah, we can talk telepathically now! Duh.]

"Yuma? Is that you?"

Yuma turned around to see Tori standing in front of him, her expression hesitant, but also quite curious. He couldn't blame her apprehension; not only was she about to have sex with a guy who looked more at home in a convention, but there was going to be an extra member floating around in his head. He gave her his trademark grin and a thumbs up. "Yeah, it's me all right, with Astral kind of somewhere in here" he pointed to his head. He closed the gap between them and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm not too scary, am I?"

Tori laughed and shook her head. "No, it's just I've never seen you like this before...well, not up close anyway. You look...cool. Although I don't know if I like the idea of spandex..."

"Aw come on, it's not like I made this outfit! It kind of comes with the territory." He pretended to frown, but couldn't help smiling at her reaction.

"I know." Her hands gently brushed his face, as if trying to memorize this new side of him. He closed his eyes as her touch drifted lower, over his shoulders, down his arms, and the front of his torso...

_[! Yu-Yuma! What is this...feeling?]_ The alien gasped out, never having experienced touch before—the sensation was almost overwhelming, yet somehow he could also feel Yuma's familiarity with this feeling combining with his own uncertainty. It was entirely nonsensical and bizarre, but it felt...good.

[Uh, I guess you could call it...pleasure...] Yuma was having a hard time concentrating on Astral's thoughts. Strange enough that he had to split his attentions between the physical sensations and telepathic communication; it was even weirder when he realized he could sort of _feel_ Astral's own reactions to the same physical sensations they were both experiencing. He almost considered telling Astral to just shut up and sit back, but he knew it would probably be fruitless. He jumped in surprise as Tori suddenly embraced him, her face pressed against his chest.

"Are you feeling okay, Yuma?" Her voice was low and breathy, a sign that she was starting to get aroused.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me, I can handle Astral." He smiled and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

_[Amazing...it's so warm...and she feels soft...]_ Although Astral wasn't the one who was actually doing the embracing, he could feel Tori's body against Yuma's (his?). Even though he didn't know what warm was supposed to feel like, or what soft was, he somehow instinctively just _knew_. It was probably the effect of sharing a single body with Yuma.

[Uh huh... ] Yuma wasn't really listening to Astral anymore; he was more focused on how his lips were sliding down and meeting with Tori's, and all of a sudden he was pushing her against the wall and aggressively shoving his tongue against hers, in his mouth then in hers, and in between—

_[!] _Words escaped Astral as he was suddenly deluged with an explosion of sensations, all unfamiliar but ultimately very pleasurable. There were things happening everywhere all at once—Yuma's/his/their tongue exploring inside Tori's mouth and around her lips, his/their hands sliding behind her and onto bare, heated skin, her hands tracing every line along his back—there was nothing in his vocabulary that would prove sufficient to express this feeling. He started to feel very hot yet very cold, and wherever there was contact between the two bodies it was like electricity sparking along each touch.

He could see why humans engaged in such an activity. [_Yuma...you did not tell me that this ritual was very pleasurable as well...is that another reason humans perform this "sex"?]_

[Yeah...um, Astral, would you mind not...talking unless it's something really important?] Yuma's voice sounded oddly distant and low, but at the moment, it seemed perfectly natural to Astral. [It kind of...kills the mood.]

_[Oh. I understand. I...will leave it to you, then.] _He retreated so his presence wouldn't hinder Yuma's actions, and simply decided to just absorb and feel as much as he could. It was wonderful; better than anything he had ever experienced before, like the excitement of dueling, only with physical sensations to match. In fact, he was starting to think that this might be even _better _than dueling... As if echoing his thoughts, he felt a surge of heat pooling between Yuma's legs and a strange tightness was forming.

"Ohhh...Yuma..." Tori moaned as they parted temporarily for air. His new height made it slightly difficult to reach, but that was a minor detail. She was panting heavily, leaning against his shoulder and relishing the feel of her body against his. In the back her mind, she still remembered that Astral was here in some way, shape, or form, but strangely the idea no longer bothered her; after all, she was only aware of Yuma, and if Astral wanted to come along for the ride, then he was more than welcome to. As her tongue moved down to his neck, she suddenly realized that she had no idea if this new outfit of Yuma's was even removable...in the usual sense. It appeared to be all armor and one-piece white spandex; if there was some sort of zipper or other, she hadn't seen it yet. She'd have to bring this up with Yuma before they could to go any further.

"Umm, Yuma...how are you supposed to...remove this? Is it even removable?" Yuma, who had been enjoying her attentions on his neck immensely, peered down with a confused look. "I mean, your outfit. I don't really think we can do much if you can't take it off..."

Oh. Right. Since he never transformed except for duels, it had never really occurred to him how this worked. "Err, right. Hang on, let me ask Astral."

_[...Yuma? Why did she stop?]_ Astral had also been greatly enjoying the sensation of a warm tongue on his neck, although he wondered if Yuma was aware of the slight pain that was now throbbing from it.

[Astral, how possible to you think it is to, well, remove my clothes?]

_[Your...clothes? You mean, humans cannot perform this ritual with them on?]_ When he'd first observed them, he did notice that neither had been wearing much, but didn't think to take it into account. He merely attributed it to keeping themselves cool, since it seemed body temperature rose greatly during this activity.

[Not really...]

_[Hmm. Since this...transformation is a result of our wills, maybe, if we will them to be removed...]_

[Sounds okay. Think hard, Astral, we don't want this outfit anymore!]

And very suddenly he was standing in front of Tori, quite naked. Despite her having seen him bare before, it was still a shock, and he quickly attempted to cover himself up while Tori was trying not to giggle. "U-uh, w-whoa, that worked pretty fast."

_[Yuma, why are you embarrassed? I thought you said both parties have to be naked in order to have sex?]_

[S-shut up, Astral! It's none of your business!]

"Well, I guess I should make things a little more equal..." Tori blushed and a giggle escaped her mouth. Astral watched intently through Yuma's eyes as she unzipped her skirt and took off her blouse, leaving both in a heap on the floor. She was wearing what seemed to be a smaller version of a top and pants, although, why they were covering those parts of her body, he did not know. She hesitated a little as she got to her underwear, suddenly feeling a little shy under Yuma's intense gaze. They'd never exactly stripped down entirely before, at least, not in front of each other. Usually, by the time they got to that stage, they were so overcome with lust that everything else was secondary. Now, by deliberately taking off her clothes, she was struck by embarrassment.

Yuma, suddenly understanding her shyness, turned his body slightly so he wasn't looking directly at her. "S-sorry, Tori, u-uh, let me know when you're...done..." In his peripheral vision he could make out her slender limbs, smooth, pale skin, and pert breasts that fit oh-so perfectly into the palm of his hand. He suddenly shivered as tingles ran down his spine, and it wasn't from being cold.

Astral noted with great interest the way Yuma's body was reacting to the situation. Even though they were currently not touching, even just looking at Tori was enough to trigger the hot/cold shivers and he could feel that strange tightening sensation in his core again, like something was being wound very tightly. It hurt, but at the same time it gave him pleasure. Very strange. He would've liked to ask Yuma about this tension, but he had a feeling that Yuma would just tell him to be quiet.

The air in the attic wasn't being heated, but Yuma barely noticed the temperature; if anything, it felt like he was getting hotter. Especially a certain _lower_ portion of his body...he glanced down and jerked his head back up in case Astral was feeling chatty again. He was so engrossed in trying to sense Astral's thoughts without actually talking to him that he didn't notice Tori approaching until she was literally pressed against his back. Once again the temperature seemed to skyrocket and a wave of goosebumps broke out along his arms, especially since he realized how tightly her body was pressed against him.

"Was I disturbing anything?" She coyly whispered into his ear, enjoying the heat radiating off his body. She felt him stiffen and then instantly relax, the muscles all at once tensing up. "Astral's not giving you a hard time, is he?"

Yuma couldn't control the shiver that ran through him; Tori's hands were wandering all over his torso, and her teeth were gently nibbling along his neck. He winced slightly as she bit down, he was probably going to have a hickey tomorrow, but that thought suddenly flew out the window as her hand reached down and very gently brushed the top of his length with her thumb.

"Hnnggg...T-Tori..." A moan tore from his throat as his stomach seized from this pleasure-pain; dimly he could hear/feel Astral reacting similarly, trying to process this intense sensation. He was fairly panting now, trying but failing to keep from making all kinds of lust-filled noises. Tori had taken notice of his reactions and had sped up her pace moderately, leaning over and using both hands to send him into a pleasure overload. The coil in his stomach was being wound to unbearable levels, and it took all his willpower to remove Tori's hands to the side.

_[N-no, Yuma, please...don't let it stop...]_ Astral lamented at the loss of touch, especially since he felt so close to _something_, but Yuma ignored his pleas.

[Astral, just shut up and enjoy it.]

Astral was confused—there was something even _more _than what he'd just experienced? Before he could even process this thought, the view suddenly shifted and he realized that Yuma was now facing Tori instead, which allowed not only for more of this "kissing" action, but also gave them the ability to touch and feel Tori for themselves.

She hadn't quite been expecting Yuma to pull such a fast one on her, but his slightly larger build now gave him a bit more advantage when it came to shifting positions. He was kissing her very passionately, and his hands seemed to be wandering all over, from her breasts to her back and thighs, and up again, as if he couldn't quite decide where to start first. Not that it mattered much to Tori, anyway; every touch seemed to set her nerves on fire, and she moaned slightly into the kiss, enjoying his fervent attention all over her body. Being pressed so closely, it didn't take long for her to feel something hard pressed against her stomach; she ground against it slightly and Yuma moaned into her mouth, he desperately wanted to just lay her down and enter her, but he felt for both his and Astral's sakes, it might be more satisfying if he drew it out for just a bit longer. While she was being distracted by his kiss, one of his hands snaked down and he very gently slid one finger up her thigh, just enough to graze the outside of her core.

Tori couldn't help it—she jumped instinctively as she felt a single digit enter her folds and start caressing her gently. She whined and mewled softly as he added his thumb in, just rubbing her clit very slightly. She barely stifled a scream that threatened to tear out.

"A-a-ah, Yu-Yuma...don't..." She panted and moaned as her body became helplessly limp, her hips somehow moving automatically to garner as much friction as she could to ease her own tightness. In addition, she felt his mouth starting to move around her breasts, licking them but never with too much force; the tenderness he regarded her with only served to increase the tension in her core.

"You're very wet..." He whispered hotly, and inserted another digit into her, as if to emphasize his point. She cried out and nearly lost her footing as the sensation of two fingers suddenly entering her overwhelmed her body. Yuma could feel himself throbbing as he felt her squeezing his fingers tightly; if this was just from two fingers, he didn't even want to imagine when he put all of himself in. He continued lavishing his attentions on both her breasts—sure, they would probably never be as big as, say, Anna's, but that suited him just fine—and stirring his fingers inside her, to make sure she would be comfortable when they got to the main event. For it had suddenly occurred to him that in this new form, he was overall taller and more built than his usual self; which meant that other..._parts_...of him would most likely be, too.

_'Interesting. Females of this species exude liquid from between their legs when pleasured. I wonder if it serves any other purpose...'_ Astral, ever the stoic observer, was still determined to gather as much data as he could while enjoying all the sensations. It seemed for the time being that Yuma had shifted all attention to Tori, so while the bombardment of sensation was at a minimum for now, Astral focused on what they were collectively doing to Tori. He was aware that females seemed to like having their breasts touched—another physical difference between males and females, and one that seemed to cause great embarrassment among them—for every time Yuma lick them or gently used his teeth, he heard Tori cry out and clamp down on their fingers more tightly. Which lead to another point—apparently, at the center where her legs met, there was some sort of opening...and when stimulated, it gave great pleasure and produced a slippery fluid. He could also tell from the touch that it was very warm inside—hot, almost. In contrast, Yuma lacked such an opening; in fact, it was almost the opposite, a length of hard muscle that seemed to grow and stiffen the more aroused he became... _'An opening, and a length...not to mention liquid that feels slippery...could it be that...' _He was sorely tempted to ask for Yuma's confirmation, but judging from both of their current states, an interruption at this moment would be most unwise.

* * *

><p>AN: ...aaaaand the really grand finale comes later. I know Tori hasn't actually seen the ZEXAL change in the show yet, but I'm just assuming that eventually she will.


	5. Observation 5: Sex is a wonderful thing

A/N: All right, no more waiting! Whatever happens, will happen.

* * *

><p>"Tori...are you ready?" Yuma parted from her just long enough to gently lay her down, his form hovering above her. He briefly gazed over at his handiwork—flushed cheeks, hair in total disarray, not to mention a trail of wetness from his tongue—and swallowed nervously. Her eyes were hazy and dark, but she gave him a small smile.<p>

"Y-yeah...I'm ready...just...go slow, okay?" Her eyes darted to his length briefly, wondering if it would hurt more than usual. Maybe. But she was pretty sure that after a while, she wouldn't care.

"O-okay...let me know if I'm...hurting you..."

_[Yuma, if I am not mistaken, it is this act that allows you to transfer essences, correct? Given the logical shape and position of your body parts...]_

[Y-yeah...I guess you could call this the "moment".]

_[But...won't we hurt her? The opening seems quite...small...and you are, well, larger...]_

Yuma gritted his teeth. Astral had a way of bringing up his concerns so nonchalantly at times. [It probably will, a little...but I'll try not to...]

Tori gasped as she felt Yuma starting to push himself in. He was going slowly, giving her time to adjust to his new...size...so she didn't feel any pain. It was, however, a little uncomfortable as she felt herself being stretched more than usual, and for a moment she wondered how she was ever going to be able to accommodate him. _'Then again, aren't babies heads' supposed to fit through there?'_ She winced slightly as Yuma finally managed to fit himself in.

"Uhnn...are you okay, Tori?" He noted her discomfort, but she hadn't cried out or told him to stop when he entered, so... It was incredibly tempting to just start moving, given the heat and tightness surrounding him, but Yuma forced himself to give her time to adjust, as to not risk hurting her.

"I-I'm...fine. Just...give me a second..." She shifted herself a bit under him, getting used to feeling him and her position. Amazingly, their bodies seemed to match up perfectly, despite his new form; he pulled her close and kissed her very gently. Tori found herself blushing at his affectionate display.

"You know I love you right, Tori?" Yuma gently brushed some stray hair strands that were sticking to her forehead. Despite the weirdness of the situation, he was glad she was with him, and understanding to his and Astral's unique bond. The two of them were the most important people in his life, and to not be together with both was unthinkable.

Tori slowly entwined her arms around his neck. "You're so silly, you know that, Yuma? Of course I love you. And Astral, if he's listening...you're a good guy, too. Even if I've never really met you."

_[Tori, I am very fortunate to know you, too.]_

"He says he's glad that he met you."

"Then I guess we're both lucky to be with you, Yuma. Because, you really are a good person..." Tori sighed as Yuma pulled her into another kiss—tenderly, but she could feel his need to move. To encourage him, she shifted her hips slightly, causing both of them to gasp.

"Are you ready, then?" Yuma could feel all his nerves and senses standing on edge, waiting.

"Yeah."

"Haaahh...oh god, Tori, you feel amazing..." Yuma panted as he slid in and out of her at a steady pace, not wanting this moment to end too soon. Their earlier actions had gotten them both pretty worked up, but he figured he could probably go for a little bit longer before he _really_ lost it. He wanted to just close his eyes and focus solely on the pleasure that was shooting through him, the way Tori clung to him so tightly and her cries, and how she squeezed around him every time he entered back in. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he picked up the pace slightly, and the knot in his stomach twisted further.

Unlike Yuma and Tori, Astral had not been quite prepared for the rush of sensations. Earlier, he had guessed that her center was likely to be very warm, but now that they were actually inside, it was positively _burning_. That, combined with her walls constantly clenching down around him, proved to be overwhelming. It was pleasure and satisfaction that he never could have imagined, something that just felt _so good_ from such a simple action. He let out a cry before he could stop himself, making all sorts of noises that he never thought he was capable of making. He tried to keep quiet, before Yuma noticed, but as time passed, he realized that Yuma himself was too caught up in his own pleasure to even notice.

_[Yu-Yuma, I-I take back what I said earlier; THIS is simply a-amazing...]_ Yuma could only groan in reply, his body too focused on other actions to even form words. Aside from his and Tori's cries, it took him a moment to realize that there was a _third_ voice, namely, Astral's. With his guard down, he realized that he was able to feel and sense much more across their connection; the distinction between his feelings and Astral's were blurring, and he wasn't quite sure anymore if he was feeling his own pleasure, or Astral's, or some combination of both. If he had been thinking coherently, the idea might've weirded him out, but as such, all he knew was that it felt _fan-fucking-tastic_, so who cared if he and Astral were sharing the same perception.

"Uhhnnn...Yu...Yuma, I think I'm...getting c-close..." Tori could barely grind out the words between gasps and moans. She had fully adjusted to his new length, and each thrust caused her to moan in ecstasy. The burning inside her was nearing painful levels, and she could tell from Yuma's increasingly desperate thrusts that he wasn't far behind, either. She lifted her hips slightly and wrapped her legs around his waist, to give them both the leverage they so badly wanted. His hands seemed to be everywhere, running through her hair and then caressing her breasts, then suddenly holding her tight again. Tori could barely catch her breath in between the kissing and moaning.

"Damn...me too..." Yuma had just about reached his limit—between his own pleasure mixed with Astral's and the feeling of Tori writhing underneath him, he was amazed he'd managed to hold out for so long. He felt Tori digging her nails into his back, and, ignoring the pain, he sped up the pace until it was nearly relentless.

_[Ah!]_

"Aahh!" Both Tori and Astral cried out simultaneously as a renewed onslaught of pleasure crashed through them. She never understand how people could actually faint from pleasure, but at this point, she could see how it was possible. Her entire body was shaking from exertion and endless sensory pleasure, and in her hazy, lust-induced mind, she just wanted to come very badly; especially since her first one had been abruptly denied, the pent-up tension seemed to be twice as intense. There was no point in talking anymore, not when both of them were so desperately working towards release—the only sounds were their gasps and moans of pleasure, mixed with the sound of their bodies moving together.

_[Uhnn...Yuma, s-something's happening...why do I...feel so s-strange?]_ Astral had felt the coil tightening gradually, but now, it felt like it was about to break; he couldn't explain the feeling, but it was almost as if he had reached some sort of goal, and then something would happen, but as for what...he didn't know. He just knew it was something that all of them were striving for.

[Y-you'll see...trust me, you'll know...] Honestly, Yuma had no time nor patience to explain to Astral what an "orgasm" was; he just hoped that it would be clear enough when it happened. And it was about to happen, very, very soon.

"Ahh, damn Tori, I think I'm...ahh...!" An incoherent mix of her name and moans came tumbling out of Yuma's mouth as he felt himself reach his limit; the coil snapped and he groaned into her shoulder as he released himself deeply inside her, at the same time he felt her starting to convulse around him.

"Yuumaaaa...hnnngggg..." The feeling of something incredibly hot shooting deep inside her broke her own coil. She clenched down hard on him and vaguely heard him yelling her name as she threw her own head back in a soundless cry. He was holding her hand so tightly that she thought it would break, but as they rode out the blissful wave of pleasure, his body eventually slackened and he collapsed atop of her, both breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

[Astral...you still in there?] Yuma tried probing around in his mind for his partner, but it was strangely silent. No, not silent...it was almost as if...

_[Nnn...Yu-Yuma, wh-what just happened? I could feel this tremendous rush of pleasure, and then—I don't really know after that...]_ The alien tried to compose himself and ran through the last part of the ritual that he had just experienced. It was hard navigating between the memories of blissful pleasure and white-hot tension, and feeling everywhere all at once. _[It felt like...an enormous amount of energy was being released. Is that how your essences are transferred?]_

[Yeah. More or less.] Yuma propped himself up and scooted over to the side so he was gently spooning Tori, rather than crushing her. [So, you think you understand what sex is now?]

_[Yes...it is all at once bewildering and yet logical, but I think in the end, it is something quite special. Yuma...I am glad you allowed me to share this experience with you and Tori. Aside from dueling, I think it is one of humanity's finest points.]_

Yuma couldn't help but laugh a little. "Wow Astral, no need to be so formal about it...I mean, it was actually not too bad, all things considered." Tori raised an eyebrow at this, but Yuma saw her smile and knew she was just teasing.

"Yeah, actually, it was pretty damn good..." Now it was Yuma's turn to raise a brow, for wasn't Tori the one who had been the most opposed out of all of them? "Well, I mean, Astral got what he wanted, right? And, um, well..." She blushed and looked embarrassed.

"Wha—are you saying you like this body better than my usual self?" Yuma pouted, to which Tori only blushed a little deeper.

"N-no, of course not! I like you no matter what! Don't be silly!" Yuma just laughed and hugged her.

_[Yuma, if you want to, I think we should probably de-fuse ourselves now.]_

"Oh yeah, good idea. Hang on Tori, I'm going to...return to normal now." He sat up and closed his eyes, and once again the key glowed and Tori was nearly blinded by a white light. When she opened her eyes again, it was just plain old Yuma grinning back at her.

"_Yuma, and Tori, I thank you both greatly for allowing me to experience one of your most personal and cherished moments. I will always treasure the memories I made today."_

"Aww Astral, you're making me blush!" Yuma laughed sheepishly and scratched his head. "Also, thank you too, Tori, because you were the other half."

"Well, you're welcome Astral. I hope you understand why sex is seen as something...special."

"_Of course."_

As they both gathered up their clothes and put them back on, Yuma suddenly remembered Tori's reactions from right afterwards. "Hey, Tori...was it really better when I was in ZEXAL form?"

"Wha-what? Di-didn't I just say I like you no matter what?" She tried to keep calm, but her blush did not go unnoticed.

"Oh reeeaaally...then why are you turning so red?" He smirked as she tried to squirm her way out of his arms.

"Because—I'm not! Stop joking, Yuma!"

"Hey Astral, hold that thought about not being able to experience it again." The alien cocked his head to the side, confused.

"_...Are you saying we should...do it again? But why?"_

"Because," and he ignored the venomous glare Tori was shooting him, "I'm thinking we should have an experiment: is sex better with me in ZEXAL form, or when I'm normal?"

"Yuma Tsukumo, I'm warning you—" She gasped as she was pinned to the wall (again), with Yuma hovering dangerously close to her lips.

"I think we can start now, don't you?" He whispered huskily in her ear, causing her to heart to start pounding all over again.

"B-but I just put my clothes back on..." She protested weakly, her resolve crumbling fast, especially with Yuma just _breathing_ along her neck—

"That...won't be an issue."

Astral turned his head away just in time.

* * *

><p>AN: THE END. Oh man, when I first started writing this fic, I had no idea it would go on for so long. I had a lot of fun despite being stuck at a lot of points on how to frame a certain scene, or how to make it as logical/canonical as possible, but overall I'm very pleased. Thanks to all my readers who reviewed and added it to their favorites lists, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! And just because I know there will be people wondering, I will say this outright-no, there will most likely not be a sequel, however, I do have more M-rated ideas for Skyshipping in mind, so stay tuned...


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT: **I usually loathe posting these types of chapters/warnings, but given the recent news updates to , I felt it prudent to some how communicate with my readers. As most of you probably know, has not accepted any MA-content fics for a couple years now, and obviously, the stories I've been writing recently most definitely fall into that category (explicit adult situations, especially forced). Now, I can't say for sure whether or not mine will be taken down (or maybe even banned), but in the event that it does, I will be making them available on my DA account, which you can access at www (dot) celebistar (dot) deviantart (dot) com . I'll make a folder specifically for fanfiction, so you guys can access it there in case of any emergency/shitstorm.

Personally, I have yet to see any of my favorite M rated fics disappear, or any of mine for that matter, but I suppose better to be safe than sorry right? I will still be leaving these up, so don't fear, if it somehow disappears then know that it was not done voluntarily by me.

Cheers, and I hope you guys will continue to read my work (regardless),

-TFRiD Queen


End file.
